My Lotus
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: A Lotus is a flower that grows in the murky swamps, yet it, itself is beautiful…just like her. InuxKag.


My Lotus

One-Shot

Vixen-Virus

Rating: M - Mature language and situations.

Genre: Romance.

Summary: A Lotus is a flower that grows in the murky swamps, yet it, itself is beautiful…just like her. InuxKag.

Last Edit: December 29, 2009.

* * *

_My Lotus_

**B**eautiful. That is what I first thought when I met Kagome. She was as beautiful as an angel. The smile that graced her lips looked like as if God himself had placed it there. Her eyes were a bright stormy blue, always unfolding her true emotion. Her hair was an inky black that fell to her waist, always let down in a wild wavy pattern.

Kagome Higurashi was beautiful, even though she was placed in a world that wasn't. The world we live in, the world we're forced to live in is dirty. It's impure, it's sinned, its hell. Yet Kagome? Kagome wasn't. She _was_ pure, she _was_ innocent, and she was _heaven_.

The world is full of sinners and the innocent. It's full of wrongs and rights. I was the Sinner and the wrong, Kagome was the innocent and the right. Yet, somehow…our worlds collided in a never ending love.

_InuYasha walked down the dark alley way, nodding his head at some people in a sign of respect. The alley was littered with crumbled papers, wrappers of various things and cigarettes. He pulled his black jacket around him tightly, putting his hood on, covering his long braided silver hair and light tanned face. _

_He glanced around with his wild gold eyes and saw some hookers sitting there. Their tops barely covering themselves, their skirts more like a strip of fabric. The one in the middle had short black hair, bright blue eye shadow and red lipstick. The one on either sides of her had the same appearance, only with longer hair._

_They were sitting there in a slight trance, laughing at the silence. InuYasha rolled his eyes._

'_Fucking Drug sluts.' InuYasha thought as he walked to the very end of the alley. The cars speeding by were nothing but blurs, their tail lights the only indication that they were even there in the blackened night. InuYasha sat there and watched as couples and groups of people walked by. He growled and kept searching for just the right person. His eyes searched through the night, watching anything and everything._

"_Kagome, you ok walking by yourself after the corner?" InuYasha heard a man asked. He and four girls walked by. One girl, Kagome, nodded her head. InuYasha couldn't see her face well but he smirked. He found his prey._

"_Its fine Hojo, don't worry, I live just a block away. I'll see you guys on Monday ok? Oh and remember, Sango and Miroku are coming back Sunday!" The girl said happily. Her voice was sweet, a soft honey sounding kind of voice. InuYasha watched as the group said bye and crossed the street. He made sure he was alone when he started following her. She was wearing a green pleated skirt and a blue sweater on; she was slightly skipping and humming to herself. _

_She was perfect. She was the perfect target for pick pocketing. That's how InuYasha survived. InuYasha walked a bit behind her, waiting for the right time to run and grab. He walked quietly behind her, making sure his shadow wouldn't be seen when they walked under a city lamp. He watched her, looking at her pockets and back pack, observing her._

_They walked by a building, called 'The Lotus' it was a well known restaurant. The side of the building had a white pink tipped Lotus painted on it. It was surrounded by a murky, dark looking swamp, the trees looking as if they belonged to Death himself, the murky water a dark brown. InuYasha frowned, he hated that picture. It always looked so miss placed. He shook his head, quietly trailing the girl before he heard her voice and froze._

"_Do you know what a Lotus means?" He heard the girl's voice. He looked around at first, checking if anyone else was around, then looked at her, seeing if maybe she was on the phone. His eyes widened from under his hood and he froze, as well as the figure in front of him. He cursed in his mind as he realized she knew he was following her._

"_Well? Do you?" The girl asked again. InuYasha sighed and decided if she were to accuse him of anything, he could always deny it. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders._

"_Uh…are you talking to me?" He asked. The girl turned around and smiled, nodding her head. InuYasha gasped silently. She was beautiful. She had a smooth, long lightly tanned face, her lips a pink color and her eyes a bright shining brown under the city lamp._

"_Uh…no, I don't know what it means…" InuYasha said in an uneasy voice. At the moment InuYasha was trying to figure out if this girl was just overly friendly, or crazy. _

"_A lotus stands for purity and beauty. It's Buddha's flower. It's a flower that grows in such murky swamps, yet it's so beautiful itself, don't you think?" She asked, smiling. InuYasha blinked but nodded his head from under his hood slowly. His hood fell back a bit at the movement, enough for Kagome to just get a glimpse of wild golden eyes. Kagome waved her hand._

"_Well, thanks for walking me home!" She winked and ran across the street, up a tall lot of stairs. InuYasha blinked and looked as she ran up the steps. He stood there confused for a while before shaking his head and walking away, back to his alley._

'_What a weirdo…' InuYasha thought as he turned and walked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets and pulling his hood back on._

Kagome was weird. She smiled at me even though she probably knew that I was going to attack her. I didn't see her for a month after that, a month of going about my life like always. Then I saw her again, and my life changed.

_InuYasha walked down o the end of the alley, ignoring the advances of the drugged up hookers behind him. He rolled his eyes and growled, watching again. He saw cars driving by, groups of people running by and couples walking by. He leaned against the stone cold wall of the apartment building and pulled his hood down. His eyes searched the darkness like it had so many times before, his hands in his pockets. He looked down the street before seeing a familiar face._

'_Isn't that…? The Lotus girl? What's her name…damn it…Kagome! That's her!' InuYasha thought as a raven haired girl walked down the street. She was wearing the same green pleated skirt but this time she was wearing a light blue jacket, un-buttoned and he could see she was wearing a school uniform. _

_InuYasha's eyes widened slightly as he realized that was the uniform the girls at his school wore. InuYasha never went to school, though he had been enrolled. He thought it was a waste of time. InuYasha came from a rich family, but after his parents died and his brother took over the business, InuYasha had fallen to the world of the sinned._

_She was holding a big yellow backpack on one side of her; the other hand was in her pocket as she walked. InuYasha crept back into the shadows lightly as Kagome passed by, not noticing him. He waited until she was about ten paces in front of him and started following her again._

'_Girls shouldn't be walking out here this late alone, what is she thinking?' InuYasha asked himself as he followed Kagome down the street. They passed by 'The Lotus' restaurant and before InuYasha had time to even think, Kagome was grabbed from the side behind the restaurant, in another alley. InuYasha's eyes widened as he ran at full speed._

_Behind was the scene of Kagome, her eyes widened as someone's hand was pulled over her mouth. Her eyes were watering as she thrashed about; the man behind her had her pinned to the wall of the restaurant, farther back. He smirked evilly, a red glint in his eyes, his hair was black and wavy pulled back into a low pony tail. She was kicking and trying to scream as the man's hands ran up her thigh. InuYasha felt anger rising in him as he saw this. He ran towards the man, tackling him to the ground._

_The man grunted and winced loudly at the sudden attack, falling to the ground and hitting some trashcans. InuYasha stood above the man, squatting down and smirking before he pulled back his clenched had, and delivered him a punch to the jaw, knocking the man out and to the ground._

"_That was way too easy…" InuYasha sighed, shaking his head and taking off his hood, he stood back up before remembering about Kagome. Kagome was sitting on the ground of the alley, hyperventilating, and holding her chest. Her skirt was slightly roughed up pulled close to her pelvis, showing a lot of her leg, her sweater half pulled off of her. She looked up, her eyes filled with unshed tears and terror, to see InuYasha and before either of them could comprehend what was going on she leapt into his arms._

_InuYasha was set back by the action and stood, frozen before he heard choked sobs erupting from Kagome's throat. She grabbed at his jacket, pulling him to her as she cried harder, her tears trailing down her face and soaking InuYasha's shirt. InuYasha blinked before he slowly relaxed, rubbing Kagome's back as he held her closely, whispering,_

"_It's ok…I'm here now." Kagome nodded her head and silenced her sobs. She hiccupped every now and then before slowly taking deep breaths, leaning her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back, holding her protectively as he walked her away from the dark alley. Down the street across from her house, he held her._

"_Hey, it's ok, don't worry." InuYasha whispered into her ear. Kagome nodded her head before pulling back._

"_S-Sorry…for um…you know, and thank you…for…well you know…" Kagome stuttered. InuYasha smirked gently, rubbing her shoulders._

"_Don't worry about it …" InuYasha offered. Kagome smiled gently and nodded her head before looking to her house._

"_I guess…I should go…" Kagome said. InuYasha nodded his head as Kagome ran across the street. He watched her run up the steps. She turned around when at the top and waved. InuYasha waved back and put his hands back in his pockets, smiling he walked back down the road._

_Maybe going to school wouldn't be so bad?_

Kagome was really shaken up by that incident, yet when I held her that night, we never said a word, but it felt good. I just held her as she cried, and I never felt closer to anyone in my life. Kagome…even when she was crying, she was beautiful. The next day, I went to school for the first time in six months.

"_Kagome Higurashi?" The teacher yelled out. Kagome stood and nodded her head. The teacher smiled and nodded her head back; she kept saying name's before a knock was heard. She raised an eyebrow and walked to the door, opening it she stuck her head out. The class whispered to each other before their teacher came back._

"_Alright class, someone has just transferred into our class, InuYasha Takahashi, step in." Kagome played with her pencil, thinking about the man that had saved her last night and smiled. That was the second time they had met, and Kagome felt close to him already. She wondered if that was weird, but still the smile on her lips was present._

"_Class, treat Mr. Takahashi with respect, since this is the first time he's come to school in what now? Five months?" The teacher teased. InuYasha grunted, not really paying attention to anything. The only reason he came to school was that maybe he'd see a glimpse of Kagome. The whole night she had been in his mind and he couldn't get her out._

"_Six actually." InuYasha responded before sitting down in the back desk. The teacher shook her head and went to the board. InuYasha sat down on his chair and took out a red binder, sitting back against his seat and writing down what the teacher wrote. It wasn't that InuYasha was stupid; it was that he didn't give a damn._

'_Why'd I come back? School's fucked, this is fucked, I'm fucked!' InuYasha sighed._

_Kagome looked up when she heard his voice, she gasped and her eyes widened as she saw InuYasha grunt, frown and walk to the back. She looked to Yumi who was sitting next to him and threw her a note. Yumi blinked when the crumpled piece of paper was on her desk. She looked around a bit before shrugging her shoulders, pulling her blonde hair to her other shoulder and opened it up and read,_

'_Yumi, its Kagome. Mind if we switch places for this class?' Yumi looked back to Kagome who was pleading her with her eyes, her lips pouting and smiled. She nodded her head and they quickly switched spots when the teacher wasn't looking. InuYasha was looking the other way out the window. Kagome looked to see if the teacher was still busy and poked him._

"_What the?" InuYasha whispered harshly as he looked. His eyes widened when he recognized her._

"_Hey!" Kagome smiled happily. InuYasha blinked before smirking slightly, leaning in a bit. He looked to the front, making sure the teacher wasn't watching._

"_Hey." He answered back in a low whisper._

"_I didn't know you went here, or are you just stalking me?" Kagome teased him as she pretended to look at the board. InuYasha chuckled and shook his head. He then shrugged his shoulders._

"_This is one of the best schools in Japan; my brother enrolled me in here so I wouldn't 'Be a disgrace to the Takahashi name.' But obviously I never came here. I only drop in sometimes; my usual teacher hates me and said that since I haven't been here in so long I should just leave. The principal switched me into this class." InuYasha explained as he wrote what was on the board. Kagome clapped her hands together silently._

"_Lucky! I believe you should do me the honour of walking me home today!" Kagome whispered. InuYasha raised an eyebrow._

"_Should I?" He asked. Kagome gave him a dry look._

"_Or we could meet that 'nice' man in the alley again!" InuYasha bit his tongue, remembering the image of the man's hand on her thigh and frowned._

"_I'll walk you home." Kagome smiled triumphantly before starting her work._

After that day I started going to school more and on the streets less. Kagome made me want to go to school. I started doing well in my classes, helping Kagome in math since she sucked at it. She introduced me to my new best friend, Miroku Kazzanna and her best friend, Sango Yamoto. I walked her home everyday. Before I knew it, I was a regular at high school, I was doing well and my life was getting back on track.

I owed that to Kagome.

"_Kagome!" InuYasha yelled running down the hallway. He had just finished foot ball practise with Miroku and was supposed to meet Kagome in front. He saw her walking around the front of the school._

"_InuYasha!" She yelled and ran to him, hugging him tightly. She leaned up and smiled, kissing his lips gently. InuYasha smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around._

"_What's up?" He asked putting her back down. InuYasha and Kagome had started dating seven months after InuYasha started coming to school. They were in their third year of high school and had been dating for six months. _

"_Look what I got!" Kagome shoved a piece of paper in his face. InuYasha stepped back and looked at the big red '100%' on the top. InuYasha's eyes widened and he held her tightly, kissing her lips._

"_Good job Kagome!" InuYasha congratulated. He had been staying over at her house for the passed week helping her in her math final. Kagome jumped up and down, dancing as InuYasha chuckled._

"_Come on loser, let's get going…" InuYasha smiled as Kagome glared. She stuck her tongue out and started walking with him. They walked down the same street they had been for the last two years. InuYasha held Kagome's hand, walking with her as she rambled on. InuYasha watched as they passed by 'The Lotus,' and smiled. Kagome was still walking and talking before she suddenly stopped, looking back she tugged InuYasha's hand._

"_InuYasha? What's wrong?" She asked. She looked to see that he was staring at the well painted lotus on the side of the wall, still as pristine as it had been those two years ago. She went back and leaned her back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder._

"_Do you remember?" He whispered gently. Kagome smiled and nodded her head, looking at the lotus intently._

"_Do you know what a Lotus means?" Kagome repeated, turning her head to him. InuYasha smirked and leaned in, kissing her lips gently, before pulling back and answering,_

"_A lotus stands for purity and beauty. It's Buddha's flower. It's a flower that grows in such murky swamps yet it's so beautiful itself, just like you." InuYasha smiled when Kagome buried her head in his shoulder, blushing. InuYasha laughed and kissed his cheek gently._

"_I love you." He whispered. Kagome blinked, she turned her head and looked at him, her eyes widened before she hugged him even tighter to her, saying,_

"_I love you too!" InuYasha chuckled, bringing her in for a deep kiss._

Kagome was a lotus. She was living in a world, much like those 'murky swamps' and yet she was able to thrive beautifully. She even taught me to live a life besides the one I thought I had to. Kagome was my everything, she showed me that the world wasn't just full of sinners and wrongs, but it could be of the innocent and the right. Kagome was a Lotus_, m_y Lotus.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: So, funny story, after I wrote this story and posted it, before this edit, I went downtown to have dinner with my broksky. We were walking around, looking for places to eat before we stopped by a restaurant…called _The Lotus. _How creepy is that? Haha!

Hope you enjoyed!

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
